Yaziza Entertainment
Yaziza Entertainment formerly known as GreenHouse Entertainment is an Namibian record label founded by Namibian rapper Sunny Boy in 2006. Sunny Boy established the company under the name GreenHouse Entertainment in 2006. After rumors of him signing back to Mshasho Records in 2008, Sunny Boy decided to rename, relaunch and re-brand his label. The label plays a big role in the Mshasho/GMP war. History Sunny Boy was featured on a hit song by Gazza in 2004. The song went on to became one of the best songs released in Namibia in 2004. After noticing Sunny's talent, Gazza offered him an offer to sign with his GMP Records. Sunny Boy eventually turned down the offer claiming that he already had talks to sign with The Dogg's Mshasho Records. Sunny Boy then joined Mshasho, creating bad blood between him and Gazza, the guy who discovered him. His debut album Young, Black en Gifted, was named most anticipated album of 2005. It was released in December of that year by Mshasho Records. The album was critically acclaimed paving Sunny Boy's career to the top. It was produced by The Dogg, newcomer DJ Kboz and the guy who brought both Dogg and Gazza in game Elvo. The album introduced a new type of music which Sunny calls Hikwa, a combination of hip hop and kwaito. After the feud between Gazza's GMP Records and Sunny's home label Mshasho started escalating in 2006, Sunny chose to leave the label because he wanted to focus on making professional music and wanted to stay out of the feud. His other reason for leaving the label was also that he was unhappy with the way his Mshasho manager Isack Nyabali was handling his money. He claimed that even though his album was selling he didn't know where his money was going. When The Dogg found out about the allegation, Nyabali was fired from the label, and Sunny had the chance to either stay under new management or leave. After working out a deal with Dogg, Sunny with help from his sister Catherine Shipushu launched GreenHouse Entertainment. A press-conference conducted by Dogg and Sunny proved the public that the departure of Sunny from Mshasho was of goodwill and that they were in agreement and they don't want anyone between them creating problem since they were still close friends and will remain like that.The namibian newspaper, no bad blood beween Sunny and Dogg, 15 October 2006 The two MCs latter appeared together on a song off Sunny sophomore album Elai Lineendunge, titled "Who's Gonna Be". The song contains subliminal threats aimed at critics who are against Mshasho and GreenHouse. The label Upon its creation, Sunny Boy signed his high school friends Chipolopolo and Kamasutra. Kamasutra released his debut album Kamasutra Style which contained the popular hit "10 Push Ups" which features Mshasho boss The Dogg, Sunny Boy and Chipolopolo. The album was mainly produced by The Dogg and Elvo. Roster Current artists Former artists Discography Past releases Up coming releases * 2011: Chipolosophy: by Chipolopolo * 2011: Vol. 2, Still Black en Gifted: by Sunny Boy * 2011: 1st studio album: Hedek Reference Category:African record labels Category:Non-governmental organizations based in Namibia Category:Companies of Namibia Category:Companies established in 2006